


Blank Space

by orphan_account



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, It's still a work in progress, Light Dom/sub, Lots of Sex, M/M, POV Multiple, Protective Connor, Spoilers, actual quotes from connor and oliver, and fluff, and its exactly 10k words, and murder, basically what's happened so far plus what I imagine will happen, be proud., its quite good, this took me like three weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it's gonna be forever<br/>Or it's gonna go down in flames<br/>You can tell me when it's over<br/>If the high was worth the pain</p><p>Connor doesn't do boyfriends. That's clear from the start but Oliver thinks be can change his mind. However, when Connor cheats on Oliver to get information their relationship crumbles but they're brought back together again when the two are linked to Sam's murder. Connor just wants Oliver back and will do all he can to be with him again, no matter the cost.</p><p>*WIP, please leave comments and tell me your opinion!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Space

“Makers Manhattan, two cherries.” A voice said and I turned my head, smiling at the man who had come over to me, two cocktails in his hands. He sat opposite me and I took a sip of the drink, looking into his eyes as I did. They were brown yet had specks of green in them. I thought he was beautiful, every inch of him was perfect, from his beard to his eyes to the way he left his top button undone. I looked at my drink and smiled shyly. “Your co-workers seem to want to have a show.” He said and I looked over to the group of men watching us from the corner of the bar. “You say the words and we can start making out.” He smirked and I laughed softly.

 

“Ignore them… I just don’t talk to guys at bars that often.” I said and he smirked and raised an eyebrow at me.

 

“So let me guess. You all work in the advertising agency upstairs.” He said and I smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed.

 

“Is it that obvious?” I asked as he looked me up and down.

 

“I work in the bar across the street and the only hot guys who ever come in here are from your agency.” He said with a smirk as I laughed quietly and smiled, feeling as though I was blushing crimson.

 

“Hot? Oh, I don’t work in a cool part of the company if that’s what you’re thinking… I work in IT…” I mumbled and he put his drink back on the table.

 

“IT? Well, no I think IT is very cool.” He said and I grinned slightly. “Can I ask you something?” He asked and I nodded eagerly. “Did you know that secretary that tried to kill her boss with an aspirin?” He asked and I frowned slightly.

 

“The legal department orders not to talk about th… that…” I mumbled and he nodded and looked down.

 

“Oh, right. Sorry I asked.” He mumbled ad got a piece of paper from his pocket before eyeing up one of the men that walked past me. I felt a twitch of jealousy and looked back at him with a sigh, knowing what I was about to do could get me into a lot of trouble.

 

“Uhh… okay. But no one can know I told you this…” I mumbled and he nodded as we went outside.

 

“There was an email that I found; it had all sort of information in it about the pair and their relationship. I thought that it was suspicious but didn’t think much. I have a copy of It on my computer at home…” I said quietly and he nodded slowly. “I can get if for you in the morning.” I mumbled and he nodded before grabbing my cheeks with his hands and pulling me in for a rough kiss. I was slightly taken back at first but went with it, just enjoying the moment.

 

I called for a taxi and we got in, him still kissing me as the driver took us to Connor’s home. I kissed him slowly, the taste of sweet liquor on his lips which was driving me insane. He rested his hands on my lower back and mine held his shoulders softly so I could push him away if I needed to, but I doubted I would. He pulled away after a while and kissed my neck, my eyes slowly shutting in pleasure as he left a love bite there.

 

The taxi soon stopped outside a block of flats and I got out and so did he. He took my hand again and paid the driver before we went up the stairs and to the first floor where be pushed me in and kissed me again, this time with lust and need. He had already taken off his shirt by the time we had got into his bedroom. He was kissing me violently as I tried to get away to speak.

 

“I only thought you wanted me for those emails.” I mumbled as he pulled off my t-shirt and kissed me again, his fingers gripping my cheeks as our lips moved together in sync. He pushed me on the bed and I moaned. He got on top of me and straddled me, his face hovering over mine.

“I did, but I want this too.” He said his voice dark and needy. “Turn over.” I turned in one movement as he began to kiss down from my neck and down my back to the base of my spine, sending shivers of pleasure through me. His hair dragged along my back as he got to the base of my spine and I arched my back, letting out a moan as he pulled down my jeans and boxers.

 

I don't remember anything after that. All I know is that I woke up the next morning, completely naked with Connor beside me, in exactly the same position. I smiled at him softly and looked down, seeing that only the sheet covered us from below the waist, Connor's abs absolutely beautiful compared to mine, my belly seeming to be prominent. All I could remember from the night before was that he did this thing with his tongue which could have made me come in seconds. Sex with him was rough and hot and lustful. Three things I needed in a relationship. He woke up and looked at me, smiling softly as he kissed me.

 

"Morning." He said tiredly and sat up. The cover went the opposite way, revealing both of us from below the waist. I also sat up and sat up beside him. "How are you feeling, hung over?" He asked and I shook my head.

 

"I don't get hangovers." I said and he nodded. I got out of bed and got dressed, knowing that I should probably be going.

 

"You promise me that you’ll get me that email?" He said and looked at me, leaning over and taking my hand in his. "Please?" He said with a frown and looked at me.

 

"Of course, how, I need to go to work. Surely you need to, too?" I asked and took my hand away from his. HE nodded and got up, getting dressed before kissing me goodbye before I left, giving me his number and email address. I walked out of the complex and got a taxi to my offices.

I knew from the onset that Connor was different. He didn't kick me out after our first fuck, he took me out for breakfast and we went on dates rather than hook ups. It wasn't until the fifth date when he finally cracked and asked me out. I obviously said yes and then we went and made love. We didn't fuck, it wasn't quick and nice, and it was long and so amazing it hurts to even think about. He knew the right places to kiss, to touch, to feel. He knew just how I liked it, he knew that I loved being eaten out yet hated being blown and I knew that he was the same, which was good for both of us. He would stop when I wanted him to and he let me feel like I was in charge rather than him. Obviously, he would take charge some times, but it was very shared which I loved.

 

He turned up late one evening with a smile and a bottle of wine. I let him in and we sat down on the sofa.

 

“I need you to do something for me, something that will help a lot with this case.” I nodded and he began explaining before I got out my laptop and began to do exactly what he asked for me to do.

 

“Usually I require dinner before I agree to illegally hacking into a rich old ladies computer.” I laughed and continued to type.

 

“Wednesday.” He said and I turned and looked at him.

 

“What?” I frowned.

 

“Dinner, you and me.” He said and I turned my head slightly as he leant in.

 

“And the faster you type, the faster you get your reward.” He smirked and I typed faster, wanting him so badly. I was soon into the system and gave Connor the information he needed before he put my laptop on the table and began to kiss me, his hands holding my cheeks as I kissed back.

 

Soon we were both making out on the sofa, both in only our underwear with clothes scattered all over the place. He kissed down my neck and my chest, pushing me down on the sofa so he could get to more of me. He was soon sucking me of, making sure to maintain eye contact with me as he did. I came whilst he was stroking me slowly, kissing my face softly. I let out small spluttered moans as he smiled and kissed my lips gently before pulling off. “Thank you.” I whispered and he smiled and kissed me again before picking me up and carrying me to bed. He laid me down and got in beside me, smiling softly as he kissed me again and shut his eyes. I copied his actions and soon fell asleep with a tired yawn.

 

Two evenings later and I was sat on the sofa, staring at my phone which was in one hand, a glass of wine in the other. I sipped from it slowly and waited for Connor to call me and tell me where he was. It was Wednesday and it was getting late. Suddenly, my phone began to ring and I looked down, seeing that it was Connor.

 

“Where are you? You promised!” I exclaimed and he sighed softly.

 

“I forgot. I’m sorry. My boss called me into work last minute. I’ll take you to dinner this weekend instead.” I just sighed and hung up, not wanting to deal with him. So I went to bed, tired and upset.

 

At 7pm exactly the next night there was a knock at the door. I got up from watching the TV and opened the door, seeing Connor stood there with a smirk on his lips. I just knew that he wanted something.

 

“No. I don’t care what your boss needs.” I said and rested my hand on the doorframe, blocking him from entering.

 

“I’m not here for work I’m here for.” He paused. “Here for dinner.” He smiled and I rolled my eyes.

 

“You really think I’m that desperate?” I asked and his face fell. “That you can buy me some takeout and bat your eyes and I’ll get down on my knees like some sad twink?” I asked and he looked down and laughed before looking back at me and raising an eyebrow.

 

“You’re too old to be a twink.” He smirked and I shut the door with a huff before pausing for a moment and opening the door again.

 

“Okay, but tonight, I do you.” I said and he smirked and came in, dropping the food on the floor and kissing me roughly, his hands on my cheeks, something that he always did that I had become accustomed to. I placed my hands on his neck and kissed him before pulling away to take off my t-shirt as Connor took off his shirt and we kissed again, our naked torsos pressed together as my hands began to run all over his body, to his bulge and up his chest. I couldn’t stop kissing him, his lips were just too sweet and soft for me to not. It was then that he pulled away and pushed me onto my bed, getting on top of me as I pulled his jeans down and kissed him, holding the back of his neck with the hand that wasn’t pulling down his tight trousers. He pulled off my trousers and was feeling my bulge through my underwear before I pulled down his boxers and he did the same to mine and I kissed him again before getting a condom from the side and putting it on myself. He got onto my cock and began to ride me as I began to thrust, his face slack and heavenly sounds leaving his lips. I held his hand as I fucked him hard and fast, his hair getting messier and messier which I adored. He was first to come for a change, coming over his chest with a cry which led me to my climax and I came into the condom. I smiled at him and he smirked at me before kissing me again, this time softly and lovingly. After that, he stood and got redressed as I did the same. We ate the Chinese food that Connor had brought with him before watching films on the TV, falling asleep in each other’s arms. That was the moment that I realised we could work things out between us and become official.

 

The next time I saw Conner was four days later. He knocked on my door as I was about to leave. His hair was either wet or greasy, I couldn’t tell.

 

“Take off your clothes.” He instructed and walked in. I frowned and looked at him confusedly.

 

“Did you run over here?” I laughed and he nodded.

 

“Yeah, now take off your clothes.” He smirked. I shut the door and turned to face him.

 

“I have to go to work and I’m a little worried that you might be a sex addict.” I said and he turned to look at me, smirking. “There’s a book I read about this, _The Velvet Rage_. It’s really inte-“He cut me off and began to walk towards me.

 

“We are young, red blooded, American males. Stop turning sex into a bad thing.” He said and reached down to unbutton my trousers. I backed away and put my hands up defensively.

 

“I’m just saying why don’t we do something for once that’s not sex.” I said and he nodded and laughed slightly. “Like, have breakfast or do the crosswords or whatever it is actual couples do…” I trailed off, having realised what I had said.

 

“Couples?” He asked and laughed slightly. “What next? We change our relationship status on Facebook? I meet your mum?” HE asked and I sighed softly.

 

“That’s… that’s not what I meant …” Connor began to get closer to me as I shook my head. “I know that we’re not... Not… You know what; I’ll just take off my clothes, we’ll have sex as long as you ignore me.” I said as he got close to me.

 

“No no no, watching you freak out is way more fun.” He smirked and looked up at me, almost forcing me to look into his gorgeous eyes.

 

“Stop looking at me.” I smiled and he grinned, pushing me back into my bedroom. The sex was quick and hard and I knew that I would be feeling the impact of it for quite a while. After that, Connor and I parted and I went to work, my colleagues laughing at me as I tried my hardest not to hobble along the corridor.

 

Connor came to my flat the next night, wanting me to do some more work for him. I sat down on the sofa, him beside me and began typing.

 

“It’s not that complicated, really. You just download this app from the deep web and worm your way into the phone company’s mainframe using basic Javacode. Anyone can learn how to do it.” I explained and looked over at him, seeing how distant he looked, like something big was playing on his mind.

 

“I changed my mind I just… I don’t care.” He said bluntly and I raised my eyebrows slightly as I looked at him.

 

“Hey…Don’t be a bitch. I could get arrested for this.” I laughed and smiled softly as I typed.

 

“I’d never let that happen.” Connor said softly, smiling at me and then the laptop.

 

“Says the first year law student who seems to spend more time breaking the law than practicing it.” I joked as I looked over at Connor who looked down. “How did you get this recording anyway? We’re you like, hiding under his desk or were you already under there for other purposes…” I asked and looked over at him, guilt written all over his face.

 

“I would tell you but then you’d be an assistorary of my crime.” He smirked as the laptop bleeped.

 

“Voila, the person he was on the phone with was using a phone line in Trudo Security. Whoever it was was smart enough to block the Identifying number.” I mumbled and Connor smiled at me softly.

“Dude…” He whispered.

 

“You love me and want to have my babies, I know.” I joked and he laughed softly before gazing at me as I typed at the laptop again.

 

Later that night I was sat in bed, Connor having gone to get us some beers from the fridge. I had found the recording device Conor had used to record the phone call, even though he wouldn’t let me listen to it. I looked through the device before finding the sound clip and had pressing play, not really listening to a word Connor was saying. _I know. I actually just hooked up with one of the lawyer’s interns just to make sure. What can I say? I’m fully committed to the cause. He did this thing that made my eyes water._

“I kept thinking there was a reason why you were so pissed. I was right, he played you.” I sniffled and threw the phone onto the bed that I was sat on. I looked at Connor who was leaning against the door frame. 

 

“Come on, It’s not like we said we were exclusive.” He said and I looked up at him, feeling rage begin to pulse through my veins. I stared at him, utterly shocked and horrified.

 

“Get out.” I said, trying not to let my anger or sadness show.

 

“Don’t do this.” Connor whispered as I stood and picked up his clothes. “I like you, actually…” He said and I laughed.

 

“Actually?” I laughed and grabbed him roughly.

 

“Look, Oliver that guy, he was just sex. But you’re more than sex.” I shoved the clothes into his hands and pushed him towards the door. “Don’t make this a bigger deal than it is!” He exclaimed and I opened the door, shoving him rougher.

 

“Get out.” I ordered but he was having none of it.

“Oliver!” He begged as I pushed him harder.

 

“I said leave!” I yelled and slammed the door in his face, falling down against the wall and crying.

 

After that, I cried for days. The fact that the one person I thought I loved and was going to settle down with didn’t feel the same way about me killed me. I moved on, though. I began to date a man named Jackson who loved me the same as I loved him, but he wasn’t Connor. I would often talk about him to Jackson, which he didn’t like. I would find myself scrolling through his twitter and his Facebook, wanting to feel something and wanting to know he felt that something too. In the end, Jackson couldn’t take that I was still in love with Connor and we came to a mutual agreement to end things between us, it was sad but not as sad as when I left Connor. So I was left in my flat again, on my own for the first time in a while. I spend my free time revising and writing essays rather than having sex with men who wouldn’t be relevant five years later. It was good and efficient, until I began to feel lonely again and got very little sleep.

 

It was 6am and I was sat on my sofa, flicking through the channels before there was a knock at the door. I got up and yawned, wiping my face with my hands. I opened the door and looked out, seeing Connor pacing up and down outside my apartment.

 

“What are you doing here?” I said and he looked at me, seeming to be completely spooked.

 

“I was in the neighbourhood.” He said his breathing heavy, skin pale and eyes afraid of everything they saw.

 

“It’s six am…” I whispered and he looked at me, shaking slightly.

 

“Early bird catches the worm, right?” He said with a small laugh as I got slightly closer to him.

 

“Are you… on something?” I asked and he laughed, beginning to pace again.

 

“Oh, I wish.” He smiled and looked at me. I noticed the stains on his clothes and the disgusting scent radiating from him

 

“Ugh, you smell. What is that, smoke?” I enquired and he looked at me, his face shrouded in pain.

 

“I screwed up Oliver, I screwed up… so bad.” He whispered and began to get frantic again, muttering ‘I screwed up, Oliver’ over and over again before he fell down against the wall, his breathing heavy. I knelt down beside him and looked at him, gently placing my hand on his shoulder. He looked like he was going to throw up at any minute. “I screwed up so bad.” He cried and looked up at me, he was beginning to hyperventilate and I felt frightened, looking at him.

 

“It’s going to be okay.” I said softly, trying to keep calm as he looked at me and shook his head.

 

“It isn’t, it isn’t.” He whispered and looked at me.

 

“Come inside, you can tell me everything.” I said softly and he immediately began to become calmer. I held him up and helped him into my flat and into the bathroom, turning on the shower and undressing him before he got into the shower and folding his clothes as he looked at me through the fogged up glass. I smiled weakly and left him, sitting down on the bed and looking at the bathroom door. I waited for him to come back, desperately needing to know what got him so upset.

 

After a few minutes he came in, his jeans covering his legs as he rubbed his hair and face with a towel. He looked beautiful, water dripping down his tanned torso and his hair a wet mess.

 

“You feel better?” I asked and he nodded. “Good, because we need to talk.

 You told me you would after your shower. What the hell happened last night?”  I questioned as he pulled his t-shirt on and sniffled, running a hand through his hair. The silence between us was a tense one, it was like he was coming up with the correct words to say but couldn’t think of them.

 

“I was high. I don’t know what I took; just mixing a bunch of stuff, some pills and this new stuff I’ve never tried before…” He looked uncomfortable and I felt ashamed in some ways as his eyes met with mine, the familiar spark of love flickering in my heart once again just like it had all those months ago.

 

“I thought you didn’t do drugs.” I said quietly and he shrugged and looked down, once more finding the correct words away. He knew that he’d hurt me and he didn’t want to do it again. I didn’t want him to do it again either.

 

“Hell… I…I have a drug problem, Oliver.” He whispered and I felt my stomach twist and my heart drop. That was, to me, the worst case scenario. I had been friends with so many people who had got hooked and overdosed.

 

His phone bleeped and he looked at it, reading the text before looking back at me as I stood up.

 

“It’s Bonnie… She wants us back at the office.” He mumbled and began to make his way for the door. I followed him, beginning to feel angry again.

 

“Are you serious? You’re not going to work! You just told me you have a drug addiction. We need to talk about this!” I exclaimed and he turned to face me, just a meter away from the door.

 

“I know, and we will.” He shifted his coat that was hung over his arm slightly as he avoided all eye contact with me. “My boss needs me.” He whispered. “I’ll talk to you later.” He whispered before leaving, neither of us saying another word as I watched him go.

 

“Connor? Connor!” I shouted after him as he walked down the corridor. I groaned and went back inside, sitting down on the counter and looking at my phone. _Come to mine once you have finished with work. We need to talk. X_ I texted him and ran my hands through my hair before standing up and sitting back down on the sofa. I would have never known about his problem if he hadn’t have brought it up. The fact that he was damaging his beautiful body killed me. I looked at my phone and rubbed my face with my hands before going back to bed, laying down and looking at my phone again, seeing a simple _Okay_ text from Connor. I fell asleep soon after that, not awaking again until my phone began to ring. I picked it up and saw that it was Connor ringing me. “Connor… Is everything okay?” I asked tiredly as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

 

“I need to see you… It’s all gone so wrong, Oliver. I screwed up so bad.” He whispered down the line as I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. “I screwed up, Oliver.” I could hear him beginning to hyperventilate. I thought back to the night before, seeing how scared he was and like he was a child who had lost their mother. I swallowed slowly.

 

“Connor… Connor where are you?” I asked softly, trying to remain calm. “Please tell me… Please Con.” I said and began to get dressed. He was crying, his breathing was heavy and he was repeating his words over and over again. “Connor, where are you?” I exclaimed before the line went dead. I finished getting ready, calling Connor over and over again. I walked to the door and opened it, seeing a man stood there.

 

“You don’t know me, but I know you. I’m Wes, one of Connor’s class mates. I’m in the Keating5 with him. He collapsed outside Annalise’s house. He was asking for you, more begging. Laurel and Becca are with him. You need to come quickly.” He said and I nodded, following him out of the building. We both ran to where Connor was. I could see him, sweating and shaking as the two girls tried to talk to him. I ran over and knelt beside him, looking at him and taking his hands.

 

“Connor? Connor, look at me.” I begged and his eyes looked up to meet mine. “Hey, it’s me. I’m here now.” I said softly and he smiled at me softly.

 

“Oliver… You came…” He said softly and smiled at me. Not like his normal smile, a real smile that I knew came from the heart.

 

“Of course I came… Connor, what did you take?” I asked calmly and he frowned at me. I looked up at Wes and then the two girls.

 

“He didn’t take anything.” Wes said and I frowned. “He’s never done drugs that we’ve seen.” He said and I felt so confused.

 

“He told me…” I whispered before I looked at him, sweat running down his face, the words still falling from his lips as he looked at me. I tightly held his hand and looked at him. “We need to get you inside, okay? Get you into a shower.” I said softly and he nodded, smiling up at me.

 

“Anything for you, Oliver.” He whispered as I picked him up, holding him close.

 

“Inside, there’s a bathroom upstairs.” Laurel said and I took him inside, his eyes glassy with tears. I took him to the bathroom and turned on the shower, repeating the morning’s events and putting him under the cold water until he had stopped shaking. I watched him through the glass as he stood and walked out, looking at me and putting his sodden clothes back on.

 

“You need to tell me the truth, Connor.” I said and he sighed.

 

“I know, and I will. When we get home.” He said and I frowned, looking at him.

 

“Home?” I queried as he took my hand.

 

“Home is wherever you are.” He smiled and looked up at me, cupping my face and kissing me slowly. It was full of love and I could tell he missed me and I missed him. I missed him so much and I could finally admit it to myself. I was still in love with him.

 

I kissed back and held him close before pulling away, his wet t-shirt sticking to mine as he ran a hand through my hair and smiled softly.

 

“I missed you.” He whispered, his voice as soft as his touch as he held my hand softly, looking into my eyes as he kissed me again gently.

 

“I missed you too…” I smiled and looked at him before the door opened and Wes walked in and looked at us.

 

“Do you want a minute, or…” He mumbled and Connor laughed softly. “I’ll go… I’ll go...” He mumbled and shut the door again.

 

“Are you still with that guy? If not, can I take you out for a drink, or dinner?” He asked and I frowned, wondering how he knew about Jackson. “I came to see you; I was drunk and desperate… He opened the door, you were in the shower and he told me to not come back, so I didn’t. He knew who I was… Did you tell him about me?” He was rambling now and I sighed. “I missed you; I wanted to talk to you… I kept looking at your Facebook and waiting for you to message me or something… But you never did.” He said and I sighed, rubbing my face with my hands.

 

“I missed you so much. Jackson was just a distraction to get over you, but I guess it didn’t work. He left me because he said that I was too attached to you still, which was true. I can’t tell you how much I wanted to see you again, I wanted to see you so much that it hurt to think that maybe you were over me and didn’t want to see me again.” I said as he looked at me and sighed softly. He kissed me again, like he needed to know that I wasn’t lying and I wasn’t. I missed him every second that I was away from him. What he did was stupid, yes, but every relationship as its problems so why did ours have to be so different?

 

The door opened again and Laurel came in this time with Wes behind her. She looked both sad and confused as Connor took my hand and held it tight.

 

“The police officers want to talk to you both…” She said and looked at Connor and then me. “They found both of your DNA on a jumper that they have found traces of Sam’s blood on.” She spoke and I frowned, looking up at Connor who looked colour drained again.

 

“Connor… Con, it’ll be okay.” I said softly and looked at him. “Connor, listen to me. It will be okay. We both know that we had nothing to do with it, right?” I said and he looked at me and swallowed roughly. “Right?” I whispered and he nodded slowly. I smiled and we walked out, following Laurel and Wes downstairs. I could feel Connor shaking again. “It’s going to be okay.” I reassured him as we reached the bottom of the stairs, the police officers looking at us.

 

“Connor Walsh, I am arresting you on suspicion of the murder and kidnap of Sam Keating. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you may later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given as evidence.” One of the officers said before putting the handcuffs on his wrists as the other officer did the same to me and we were taken out and to the police cars outside. I looked over and saw the crowds of people who had gathered and were staring at us. I could hear Connor’s breathing begin to race as he was pulled to the car and pushed inside. I turned and saw Annalise stood watching us and crying as I was pushed into the car beside Connor and the door was slammed shut.

 

“You promised me that it was going to be okay! You promised me that everything would be okay! He sobbed and I sighed, getting as close to him as I could as I kissed him softly.

 

“We have nothing to worry about. Neither of us hurt him, okay? It’s just a coincidence that his blood is on the jumper, yeah?” I said and he nodded with a non-convincing smile.

 

“Yeah.” He said and kissed me softly as the police car sped along, its lights flashing and siren blaring. I could feel my temperature rising, having flashbacks to the first and only time I had been arrested.

It was when I was with my first boyfriend. We were at his house and I hadn’t realised that his parents didn’t know he was gay. We sat, kissing on his bed before his father came in and began shouting at his son, Oscar. He hit him and I couldn’t stand to watch the one person I loved be hurt. So I hit the bastard in the face, just as Oscar’s mother walked in. He fell and hit his head, knocking him out. She called the police and I was soon arrested and put on trial. Oscar’s mother had said that I deliberately attacked him and Oscar said the same. My heart stung and I was sent to prison for 3 years on charges of GBH. I couldn’t go down again, especially for something I didn’t do. Connor was the only person I really loved after Oscar and now I have finally got him back, I didn’t want to lose him again.

 

“What if we go down? We didn’t do anything wrong! I didn’t hurt him, I promise that I didn’t hurt him.” He whispered, shaking a lot as he spoke. “I’d never hurt anyone.” He whispered and looked at me. “You know that, Oliver.” He said with a small smile and I nodded.

 

“He needs medication; he keeps having awful panic attacks. Surely there’s something you can do to help him.” I said to the driver who looked at me through the mirror. “Please.” I whispered as he looked at Connor who was hunched over, shaking and crying heavily.

 

“I’ll see what I can do when we get to the station. It’ll be five minutes more.” He spoke and I nodded, looking at Connor and just wanting to hold him, but I couldn’t. He was crying, sobbing out my name as I could do nothing but look at him, and it hurt like hell.

 

Once we had arrived at the station, we were taken inside, photographers taking photos as we did so. I kept my head hung and followed Connor’s feet with my eyes before we got inside and the doors were locked shut. We were strip searched and taken into questioning, Connor first and then me. I looked at him after he returned from his three hour long interview and stood, pulling him into my arms. We stayed like that for what seemed like days, just happy to be with each other.

 

“They are going to put me on bail but they’re sure I did it, Oli. There are videos of my car outside the house.” He whispered and rubbed his face with his hands. “I just went to talk to Annalise and I left to go to the Bonfire.” He sniffled and rubbed his damp eyes. “At least that’s what I’ve told him.” He muttered before smirking. I let out a silent gasp before the officer took me in for questioning. Connor’s words played over in my mind and I felt betrayed. I had believed him. I had believed every word that fell from those soft lips like a mug and now I’m going to go down for a crime that I didn’t commit.

 

My interview wasn’t as long as Connors. It was over in an hour and I was put on bail as well. The only evidence that there was of me being part of it was my DNA on Connor’s sweatshirt that I had worn before we split up. There was no way they could charge me, and I was glad.

 

When I got back to the cell, Connor was asleep in the corner. He looked peaceful for the first time in a long time. I sighed and sat down beside him as he stirred slightly and opened his eyes.

 

“How did it go?” He asked with a yawn.

 

“Okay, I think. I’ve been put on bail so I have time.” I sighed and took his hand and kissed him gently.

 

“And I thought I was the one who liked kisses.” Connor said with a laugh and I smiled as I kissed him again, running my hands through his hair as I did.

 

*

 

“Have you ever been in jail before?” I asked and looked over at him from where we were laying on the floor. It had been 5 hours since I’d got back and we were still waiting for our verdict.

 

“Yeah, twice. Once when I was 16 for hitting a boy for calling me a faggot, I got 9 months, and then a year later when my mum set me up and she said that she’d found coke in my room, even though I hadn’t lived at home for five years because her and my father disowned me when I came out.” He said and swallowed roughly as I sat up and looked at him. “I was inside for 18 months before I was let out to go to hospital because I had gotten so ill. They would hurt me real bad; I was scared to ever go near a police officer for a good three years after that.” He sighed and I looked at him, kissing him ever so gently.

 

“Is that why you got into law?” I questioned and he nodded slowly, looking up at me before the door opened and we were allowed to go. It was already dark, even though it was only 5 o’clock and I just wanted to go home. We got into the car and were taken to my flat, Connor and I trying to keep up a quiet conversation in the back of the police car. We got out and went up to flat 303, heading inside as I looked around and saw that my home had vigorously been searched, or I’d been burgled.

 

“Ollie, don’t worry. We can sort this mess out.” Connor said softly and smiled at me as he took my hand. “You go order us a pizza and I’ll start tidying up, yeah?” He asked and I nodded. He was being so kind and gentle towards me that I found it odd. I was so used to his protectiveness and roughness that I had come accustomed to liking it.

 

“Connor… Why are you suddenly being so… Nice to me?” I asked and he turned his head, looking at me confusedly. “I didn’t mean like that… Uh… like, less you.” I stammered out as he walked over to me and raised an eyebrow. “You’re nice, you’re really nice but…” I mumbled and he was smirking again as he got closer to me until my back was against the wall.

 

“You’d rather I was a little more naughty than nice?” He asked and I felt his hot breath on my neck as he left a lovebite there. “Rather that I kissed you more like this?” He asked and held my cheeks as he kissed me, it full of need and want. I kissed back as he pulled away. “Like that?” HE asked and kissed me again.

 

“Yeah, like that.” I breathed and held the back of his head with my hand as he held my cheeks roughly, the two of us full blown making out as he stumbled backwards and I took off my jumper and he began to unbutton his shirt. I smiled at him slightly and he smiled back before kissing me again and finishing unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging it off, never letting his lips leave mine. Our bodies were close together and I moved my hands to his ass which was still covered by his jeans but that didn’t stop me. I held his neck again as he rested his hands on my shoulders as we made out. He pulled away after a while and let out a moan before pushing me onto the sofa as he took off his jeans and I did the same, leaving us both in only our underwear as he straddled me down and kissed me once more, the love and passion something that I desperately needed from him. His hair was a mess and I expected that mine was too as he pulled away, obviously in need of air. “You need… prep?” He asked between kisses as I shook my head and he turned me over, reminding me of the day we first met. I knew he was going in rough and dry and I was ready for it and had been for the 7 weeks we had been apart. He pulled my boxers to my knees and took his off before bending me over the sofa and pushing in, kissing my neck and making sure that our bodies were as close as possible as he did so. “Such a good boy…” He whispered into my ear as I turned my head and kissed him roughly as his thrusts sped up, making it obvious how much he needed and wanted me. “Like it rough and dry? Makes you feel good?” He mumbled into my ear and I nodded as he held my hips and got as deep as he could, our moans and the hitting of our skin echoing throughout the flat.

 

He was first to come, thrusting slowly as he did so, desperately wanting to fill me and make me know that I was his, which I did. He stroked me slowly and I soon came over my belly and chest as he watched his eyes glossy and cheeks flushed. I needed it, I needed to know that he still loved me and would always love me, and I was reassured.

 

I had to admit, he looked his prettiest when he was most vulnerable. All slack jawed and greasy haired. I kissed him slowly and rested my hand on his knee as he kissed back and held me close, his hand resting on the back of my head as we kissed. I pulled away and got dressed before the doorbell rang and I answered it, getting the pizza with a smile and a thanks before turning and seeing Connor sat in only his boxers.

 

“Pizza’s here then.” He smiled and I sat down beside him, pulling up the lid and taking a slice as Connor looked up at me and smiled affectionately. “Looks good…” He mumbled and took a slice as I nodded and chewed on my mouthful before there was another nock at the door. I put my slice down and went to the door, opening it and seeing Annalise, Wes and the other students there.

 

“Where is he? Where is my husband?” She demanded and pushed me against the wall as Wes and a boy I didn’t recognise pulled her away. “You killed my husband!” She yelled and I shook my head.

 

“I don’t know where he is! I didn’t touch him!” I exclaimed as Connor stood and looked at her.

 

“Don’t hurt him, it was me.” Connor said and Annalise turned and looked at him and so did the rest of the students. “I killed him. I killed him and burnt his body in the woods.” He hissed and I could see the fire in his eyes. “I came to see you last night and he came on to me. So I hit him and he wouldn’t get off so I ended up hitting him with the trophy and he died. I got him in the boot of my car and drove to the woods and burnt his body and threw the remains away at the dump. I went to Oliver’s and you know the rest.” He hissed and I stumbled back softly, feeing like I was trapped inside a fish bowl. I looked at Connor and he looked back at me. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered before I could feel my legs giving way and I collapsed. Hearing him say the words felt like a bullet to the chest and that was what the pain felt like. I looked up and saw him running over to me. It was all in slow motion, him falling to his knees as he caught me as I fell, meeting his eyes as he shouted out my name.

 

“You lied to me.” I whispered as I could see the tears pool in his eyes as the others looked at us and I could feel my head aching. “Head…” I mumbled and my eyes shut as I fell under, hearing Connor crying as I slipped into darkness.

 

_Connor’s POV_

I could see him falling, his head hitting the table as I ran to him and caught him just before he hit the floor. I could feel tears in my eyes as I clutched onto him, shouting his name as Laurel crouched beside me.

 

“You lied to me.” He whispered and I felt my chest ache as I watched his eyes shut, tears running down my cheeks.

 

“I didn’t lie to you; I was sticking up for you! I didn’t want you to get hurt I’m so sorry. Please Oli, please.” I cried as I held him. “You need to help him… you need to help him! His head is bleeding! He could die!” I cried and Laurel rested her hand on my shoulder, telling me that it was going to be okay as her and Wes took him into the bedroom and laid him on the bed, not soon before Annalise took my shoulder in her hand and turned me.

 

“Why did you lie to me? Making it sound like it was just you, when I know that it wasn’t.” She asked as Asher and Michaela looked at me. “I know Wes was in on it.” She said and crossed her arms.

 

“I didn’t want you to hurt Oliver. He had nothing to do with this, Annalise. You need to know that. Do whatever you want, punish me however you want to but don’t you dare hurt him.” I begged and she nodded. “Thank you.” I whispered and gave her a weak smile. “I’m so sorry for hurting Sam.” She nodded and looked at me up and down.

 

“I know. Go be with him. We can discuss this later.” She said and I nodded, running to the bedroom and pulling on a t-shirt on my way as I looked at him and held his hand.

 

“He’s going to be okay, he barley hit his head.” Wes said and I looked up at him.

 

“How does Annalise know about you and Sam? What the hell happened?” I hissed and looked at him and then Laurel. “Were you in on this too, hmm? Is this all a big set up to get the faggot arrested for killing the bloke that fucked the dead girl? Is it?” I yelled and looked at Laurel and then Wes who were both silent.

 

“Calm down, Connor.” Michaela said as she came in and shut the door behind her. “Everyone in this complex can probably hear you.” She said and I looked at her. “We just need to calm down and think this through.” She sighed and sat down beside Wes.

 

“We’re all going to jail. My blood was there, Annalise saw Wes, your ring is going to be with his remains and people are bound to have seen you leaving Ashers’ house. We’re all going to jail now, what fun.” I said and looked at Oliver. He looked like he was in pain and it killed me, it killed me to think that I was the one that hurt him like that. I could feel myself slipping again, slipping into a state of madness.

 

“No Connor, stay with us. Stay with us Con.” Wes said and held my wrist with his hand. “Stay with us.” He said and looked at me in the eyes and I tried to focus on nothing but them as I tried to calm my breathing that I hadn’t realised had become rapid. “There we go, that’s it…” He said softly and I let out a breath and sighed softly, looking at Oli who was looking right back at me.

 

“I… Oli you need to listen to me, okay? You need to listen to me. I was worried, I was worried that you were going to walk out on me, okay? That you were going to leave me for what I did. You need to know that I was only there, I didn’t hurt him. It wasn’t me that killed him.” I said softly and held his hand as I looked at Wes. “He fell. He fell from the top of the stairs and broke his neck. None of us pushed him, he just fell, okay? I said all of that to make sure you didn’t get into t-“

“Stop talking, Connor. Please just, stop talking.” He said softly and I did immediately before Michaela’s phone began to ring and she left the room. “Can we have a moment?” He asked and the others nodded before leaving. I looked at Oliver and he looked back at me. “Why?” He asked and I frowned. “Why did you make up all of that crap about you being addicted to drugs? I would have been far less angry if you had have told me the truth in the first place, okay? I don’t like liars.” He sighed and I nodded slowly.

 

“I’d only just got you back.. I didn’t want to lose you again.” I admitted and he sighed softly. “It’s stupid but I could hardly tell you I was part of a murder when I was almost sure you would kick me straight back out again.” He sighed and looked at me as he took my hand.

 

“I would have never kicked you out. You should have seen the state you were in.” He said and I looked down with a small smile. “I thought you were dying or something, Con. I had to look after you, I still really like you and I want to try and sort things out between us. Okay?” He said and I nodded.

 

“Okay.” I smiled and kissed him softly as he smiled at me and pushed his glasses up his nose. “Are you feeling okay? You hit your head pretty hard.” I said and he nodded.

 

“I feel fine, I just have a bit of a headache but I’ll survive.” He smiled and I nodded. “Come on, we still have pizza to eat.” He mumbled and sat up, getting out of bed as I helped him stand, his legs shaking as I kissed his forehead gently. I helped him to the lounge where my classmates were stood. I looked over and saw Asher sat with our box of pizza beside him. I just rolled my eyes and looked at Annalise.

 

“See you tomorrow morning?” I asked and she nodded slowly. “Thank you, mam.” I smiled and she nodded before leaving. I looked at each of my partners before nodding towards the door. “Oh, Asher? You owe me $7.” I smirked as he nodded and they left before I turned to look at Oliver. He curled his hands up slightly and rubbed his eyes before leaning into my side. I smiled down at him and rested my hand on his lower back before kissing him softly.

 

“Want me to stay?” I asked and he nodded. “Okay, I will then.”

 

“Let’s just go to bed, yeah? I’m exhausted.” He said with a yawn as I looked around at the mess that was his flat. “C’mon.” He smiled and took me back into the bedroom as I undressed him and kissed his neck softly, going over the marks where I had already left love bites. He watched and let me leave kisses to the areas I knew were most sensitive on his body. He lay down and I laid beside him, holding him as he smiled and pulled the sheets over us. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head met the pillow, falling into a dreamless sleep.

 

Connor shook me awake the next morning, his hair a mess and sleep in his eyes as he smiled at me. I got from bed and put on one of Oli’s jumpers that was on the floor before going to the kitchen to make us both a cup of tea before taking them both into the bedroom where he was looking through his clothes. I put the mugs down and walked behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing his shoulder gently.

 

“Morning you.” He smiled and turned his head, kissing my forehead as I walked around to be in front of him, kissing him gently as he smiled. “You’re being very affectionate today.” He smiled and I shrugged.

 

“What can I say? I just want to make you smile.” I said and he smiled at me before kissing me softly.

 

“Well that’s very sweet, but we need to get ready my love. I have work and you have a lecture with Annalise.” He said and I nodded sadly before the two of us got dressed. I put on my jeans and one of Oli’s shirts before looking up and into the mirror, seeing just how tiered and drained I looked. “You look beautiful, Connor. Okay?” He said and I looked at him with a nod and a smile.

 

“If you say so.” I laughed and smiled at him as he smiled back and I did up my top button and tucked in the tail of my shirt.

 

I gelled my hair and rubbed my chin with my hand before Oli stood and looked over at me.

 

“Ready?” He asked and I nodded.

 

“Ready.” I smiled.

 

Oliver took me to my lecture hall and I kissed him as I got out, pushing the strap of my bag up my arm and went inside the large building, taking me seat towards the back. I looked around and saw a few people begin to filter in as I got out my books and set them down before Annalise came in and looked at us all, her eyes focusing on me for a while.

 

“Good morning, I hope you all had a good weekend. Today we will be looking at the process of gathering evidence. It’s a very long process and requires a lot of knowledge of what you need to look for. You need the weapon, any items of clothing that may lead to who committed the crime such as DNA on walls, furniture, anything.” She said and I sunk in my seat slightly. “Mr Walsh, would you care to explain now one may commit a crime without leaving evidence?” She asked. “Possibly, a murder, shall we say?” She asked and everyone looked at me. I swallowed and slicked through my notes. But I knew she wanted to rattle answers from me.

 

“Leather gloves so no prints are left on the weapon or crime scene, hair tied up and hidden so no hair can be left leading to identification from DNA.” I said and she nodded.

 

“And you most defiantly shouldn’t leave items of bloody clothing at the scene, should you?” She said and I shook my head slowly.

 

“No.” I said and shook my head. “Defiantly not…” I mumbled and sat back down as I could see Michaela looking at me with a smirk. I just wanted to punch her smug face in but guessed that would probably be a very bad idea.

 

The lecture seemed to go on for ages. I watched the hand on the clock tick around slowly, just wanting to get home and be with Oliver. However, after three and a half hours we were done and the class flitered out again before Annalise took my wrist in her hand and turned me.

 

“You need to go to the police and confess, Connor. Both you and Wes. Tell them the truth and nothing but the truth and maybe then I’ll think about being your lawyer.” She said and I nodded.

“I understand.” I said and left the room, breathing out deeply before looking at Wes and Becca who were stood watching me as I left. “Wes, we need to talk. Now.” I demanded and he walked over to me.  “Annalise said that if we don’t go to the police and tell them exactly what happens then she won’t represent us. Do you know what that means? It means we wouldn’t be in the Keating5, we would probably be kicked off the course and go home and start it all again next year so I don’t know about you but I am going and telling the police what the hell happened.” I hissed and he looked at me, nodding slowly.

 

“Okay… Yeah… I’ll go later, alright?” He mumbled and looked at me before returning to Becca before I rolled my eyes and walked out, looking at phone and seeing that Oliver had tried calling me multiple times. I frowned and dialled his number, him picking up after a ring.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong? Is everything okay?” I asked and began to walk to my flat.

 

“I’ve been fired, Connor… Fired because they think I was part of it even though I was at work practically all of Saturday.” He sighed and I frowned. “I’m outside your flat waiting for you. When will you be home?” He asked and I looked at my watch.

 

“Fifteen minutes babe, I’m just leaving our lecture hall now.” I said and pulled the strap of my bag up my shoulder more as I walked faster. “They can’t fire you. You haven’t been charged.” I frowned and looked at the floor, undoing my top button. “You need to appeal and get someone to talk to your boss, do you have a lawyer?” I asked and I could hear him sigh.

 

“No, I don’t I did when I was younger but he doesn’t do criminal law anymore.”  HE said and I frowned, wondering why he would have ever needed a lawyer. “I can find someone, I’m sure. I have enough money for a while now; I can cope without a job.” He sighed and rubbed my face with my hand.

 

“This is my fault.” I groaned and he sighed softly.

 

“No it’s not, Connor and you know that.” He said and I smiled softly as I walked as fast as I could, wanting to get home and console him.

 

“I’m almost home now, I can’t wait to see you.” I said with a smile and looked up, brushing past the students who were walking towards me.

 

“I can’t wait to see you either, I love you.” He whispered and I felt my heart stop.


End file.
